Daddy
by OneWIshMakeItCount
Summary: What would happen if Kris's Dad never left? How would that affect the way everything is know? Well, your about to find out.......
1. Just Down The Road

What would happen if Kris's dad never left? How would everyone's life be differentÉ.. You're about to find out  
_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters that u recognize, I do however own Jessie Fuller, Chris Bension (Kris's dad) and this is 100 my concept.**  
This is my first fanfic that I actually typed so enjoy and comments both good and bad are encouraged._

**Prologue**

There they were racing down the empty highway nothing but their future was visible, the whole rest of the day running through their minds. Their favorite, "I know pronounce you Man and Wife." The pastor would say and they would kiss so pashinletly like they always do, than they would start their life together and they would finally be together forever, nothing would come between them again. "We better pull the top up, the rain will ruin the car." Said her love, her life, Jessie Fuller. Gosh how she loved him, as she sat next to him smiling all she could do was become the giggling little 13 year old girl she was when she met him. "Kay" answered the rather perky futcher Mrs. Fuller. He was right, the rain was pouring, and a storm was defiantly on its way. It was getting dark and they could barely see, but they didn't care, all they could think about was that in a couple of hours they would finally be Man and Wife.

All of the sudden there was a big bright light, and blood? was that was a scream, that was defiantly a scram, and a cry.

She tried to turn her head to see where it was coming from. She quickly learned it was coming form her. She also was bleeding.

"Jessie," she tried to scream. "Jessie," This time she couldn't even her herself, her voice was drowning in her sobs. She felt hot and wet and sticky. " Honey, He came out of no where, I love you, I'm sor..." Jessie tried off. She wanted to scram, "It's all going to be okay, I love you," but she couldn't find the energy to lie, not know, not ever. Than it all went blank.

3 Months Later

She woke up no longer hot, wet and sticky, but perfect, like it was all a dream. Moby it was. She would open her eyes and turn around and see Jessie watching her sleep. So she did, she opened her eyes and turned around but he was not here. "Where's here anyway," she thought to herself. Than she heard a familiar voice, but not the one she wanted. "Morning Sleepy head," said Jace, her brother, with a since of relief in his voice. "Wh Wh Where am I," asked Kris confused. "What was the last thing you remember?" "Um... We were on the way to the wedding and it was dark and raining and than their was a bright light and everything went blank," she summed up, a worried look on her face. "Why didn't you answer my question," she pointed out, know even more worried than before. Jace looked down before he answered, "Kris you have been in a comma for three months. The light you saw was a car, their was an accident and..." "And... What," Kris asked already knowing the answer, but she had to here it, it couldn't be true. "Kris he... he... he... didn't make it." Not needing to here any more, Kris lie back down and let it all come out. He was the only one who understood her, who loved her no matter what, and know it was all gone, he was gone, her life, their life, was all over.

**Memories are better left forgotten**

She saw his sweet face, the love and kindness it all showed. She didn't even know that so much love, hope, and kindness could ever belong to one person, until she met him. Than the moment was ruined the storm got worse, their was a struck of lighting and know she could see perfectly clear, she expected it, but still every time it was a surprise. Two headlights, belonging to a silver porch, rammed head on to their orange mustang. Impacting all three of them and their car's. Than she saw the face the face of pure evil. She could tell it was an accident but that didn't madder, nothing mattered, she saw him scream and yell and call the cops then she saw him run, run like hell. Just leaving them they're to die.

Screaming she woke up. Covered in tears Kris Furillo jumped out of bed and rar down stairs. But before she could make it out of the house, her dad's arms open and sympathetic caught her, again. He took her to kitchen and made her green tea, to calm her nerves. After 20 minuets of science, "I saw him again, his face this time," Kris chocked out. "The Doctor said this would finally happen," he answered. "Does that mean they will stop," Kris asked, not really knowing if she wanted them to stop or not. "Its been one year and I know I never will move on, or forget, but if the night terriers stop than, maybe I could get better, maybe I could stop." "I hope they do honey, I hope you do, but we will take it one day at a time, Kay?" "ya," Kris answered already giving up.

"Dad, its been a month and the dreams stopped, and," she lifted up her arms, " I am all better, they have all healed, its like I never... I want to go back to work." "Kris I thought you wanted to escape the family..." "I did" Kris cut him off, "but know I just want to... I don't know I just want..." she was racking her brain for the right word "Change" "Okay Kris but staying here will not be the change you want... or need. How about a transfer?" "How can I" she said crying "every other place we have reminds me of," she couldn't bear to say his name," Him," she sobbed, even that was too much. "I wasn't thinking here... a old buddy of mine owns a large Farm franchise in Fremont, fresh air will do you some good" seeing the protest in his daughters eyes he added, "You can work business, we have a merger in the mists and I know how you love mergers." He ended hoping she diet here the farm part of the deal, but she did. "A farm, as in old McDonalds? No way I don't do pigs, chickens, cows..." "It's a horse farm honey and I think it would be good for you, new memories. And I hear he had 2 kids about your age." He added trying to persuade her. There was a long science than Kris said, "Fine, but you better not be setting me up," she exclaimed, with a small smile on her face. "The plane levies tomorrow, you better get packing," he answered with a grin as she ran up the marble staircase.

**Davis Farms**

"So I here dad is bringing in some new meet for the Davis-Bension merger," Joked Dani Davis. "Maybe she will be our new mommy," Junior Davis mocked, referring to his dad's habit to pick up very young women. But it didn't madder what him and Dani were laughing about, he was just so that happy she started laughing again, he thought she never would, after R.J. "Maybe he is trying to set you up again," said Dani cracking up, it felt good to laugh again. "Maybe he is introducing us to our sister," Junior stated in his sarcastic way. By the time their dad came down to the kitchen they were both in hysterics. "What's so funny," he asked. "Nothing" they both replied in unison whale straitening up their pouster. "Know listen to me, I don't want anything messing up this merger, Got it," Ken Davis said harshly,"Got it" they replied. "Know look Kris Furillo, that's her name, is having a heard time and needs to constraint on work. Junior, let me get set this strait," Here it comes he thought "Wail she is here show her a good time", "make her a fan of Davis", doesn't matter how he says it, he wants the same thing, for me to seduce her "Work My Magic", gosh, I am so sick of this why do I have to sleep with everyone cant I actually date a girl the way everyone else gets to? "Did you here me son, You must not under any circumstance flirt, kiss, or even think about her non the less have sex with her, got it?" " Ya Ya... wait what, I cant?" "That's right son she is off limmits Intel..." but he was cut off my the door bell. "That's her," he said walking to the door. "Remember nothing, got it?" "Got it," said junior duly. Know he was truly interested in meeting Kris Furillo. 

(know I was planning on ending but I have nothing better to do since wildfire is not on, stupid prom queens so I will continue)

**Meeting Ms. Furillo**

When his dad opened the door their walked in the most beautiful girl in the world. She was like 5'4' had, sweet innocent but sad brown eyes, and long strait raven colored hair. "Hi I'm Ken Davis Junior, call me Junior," he said extending his hand. She took it with a tight, strong grip, he liked that in a girl. When she did she smiled and showed her perfectly strait white teeth. Before he new it he hand was back at her side and for some nonsensical reason that bothered him. "You're drooling," Dani wanted to yell at her idiot of a brother. But something made her stop. Normally she would, but something about Kris stopped her, she saw sadness, a longing, a familiar misery, which would never go away. She had lost someone too, and that was enough top stop her from saying anything other than, "I'm Daniel, Dani Davis," and reflecting back the same smile.

"Hi I am Kristi... Kris Furillo," Kris said faking a simile. Although she was sure no one heard her, because Ken already left and Junior was staring at her with a confused look on his face, and Dani was well honestly it felt like she was reading her like a book. "Um..." she said interrupting the very long silence. "Where am I staying?" "Right up stairs, I will show you," said Dani taking anytime to learn about her loss.

Kris's room was light yellow and looked like it was a spring guest room. When Dani put Kris's stuff on the ground, she looked at her and said simply, sadly, and quietly, " I know what it's like to loose someone you love," she looked down a tear forming in her eye," His name was R.J. Blake." When she looked up Kris was crying. " His name was..." she couldn't say it, she just couldn't, " we were engaged on our was to the church, for the wedding," a tear falling down her face, " their was an accident, I was in a comma for 3 months and with a broke leg, 4 cracked ribs, and a long scar all down the right side of my neck," she pulled her to her left shoulder and their was what looked like a burn, but was really was where they couldn't get the glass out of the neck, she slowed herd know the tears were all over her face, Jessie didn't survive."

"Oh My God," shrieked Dani in terror. "They never found the guy, but his face haunts me every day, he took him away, and destroyed my life and you whets the worst part? He ran away form the accident, perfectly fine," Kris knows wiping off her tears, "that was a year ago, now it's your turn," she choked out. "R.J. was a bull rider, he challenged me every day, he was my perfect match," she said sitting on the bed tears roiling down her face as she remembered that day," we had only been together 6 months, but I knew, he was the one, he challenge me believed in me and mad fun of me, he new what made me tick and what to do when I was falling apart," she smiled to her self at that part. " He was so happy and free, one day their was a contest he was done on the bull he got a great time," know she was balling," The bull wasn't done, he want after him, and..." not needing to finch she looked up and smiled, "Tell me about him," Dani asked. "He was perfect, funny, cute, caring, and he loved me for me. He always looked for the good in people, if he were here right know he would be telling me to forgive the guy that hit us, that their was a reason he ran," she smiled "he... he completed me. Know that he is gone its like par of me is missing." Both Kris and Dani looked up sensing that they were no longer alone, they quietly got up and walked over to the door way but no one was there. "Hay I have an idea," said Dani changing the subject, "Why don't you meet the Ritters, but first lets see the horses," said Dani very excitedly. "I don't do horses..." "Don't worry they wont bite," retorted Dani already pulling Kris down the stairs.

As Junior ran into his room he was truly worried. Hearing everything that happened, that he could have stooped her pain. But its time his past caught up with him. Picking up his cell and dialing up a familiar number, "Matt, We have a problem." 

This is all I will right know so tell me if you want me to continue so please comment good and bad. THX

-Kayla 


	2. Off in Cuffs

Just want to say thanks for all of the good reviews and tips on keeping my story good. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters that you recognize, I do however own Jessie Fuller, Chris Bension (Kris's dad) and this concept is 100 Mine.**

Any reviews are still encouraged, both good and bad.

_Who__**really**__ hurt Kris and Killed Jessie? How are Junior and Matt involved? What will happen when Kris comes face to face with the person responsible? Will Dani ever get over R.J.? And where the heck is Wildfire?_

**Two sides to every story**

"God, I hate weddings," He thought as he was speeding down the highway in the Silver Porch he was testing. Being a member of the very lovely Davis family he was invited to a fancy chancy wedding for someone that he didn't even know and for some reason he all ready got totally wasted, and the wedding hadn't even started.

He could barely see, there was rain pouring down and he was pretty sure he was on the wrong side of the rode. But hay a parties a party right? Than he saw a light and it was a very pretty. "Must get the pretty light," he said in a drunken slur. He started speeding up, know knowing how a fly must feel when seeing a light, "They just want the pretty light, I want the pretty ligggggght," he mumbled as he stopped driving in the middle of the rode and swerved to the other lane head on to the light. "Come to me pretty light," he whispered.

Than BAM the two cars were impacted and it was only then he realized it was not a pretty light but a car, and oh my god is that blood? Why does my head hurt, and my arm, and chest? He heard a scream, a guy or a girl, he couldn't tell. Holly shit he was in major trouble know. He pulled himself out of the car and picked up his cell, "damn it's not working," he thought. "Quick um the emergency phone thing has got to be here somewhere. Found it," he thought crowing over to it. He used the stand to help him stand up. He called the cops and than ran, he didn't know how he was able to, but he could. 

Before he ran however, he stopped and looked back at the poor Man and Woman in the car, he locked eyes with the women, she had to be about his age and even though she was scared up and covered in blood she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He got lost in her eyes and although she was staring at him with a powerful hate and confusion he still saw the love in kindness barred down below. Hearing the sirens, jolted him back into reality than he turned around and ran, ran like hell.

**RainTree**

It was a normal day for Matt Ritter. He was sleeping till noon wail on summer brake from UCLA. Wakening up, he realized he was hungry, he went down stairs. Their the found Ken Davis, or Daddy has he had been trying to get him to call him since he married his mother, and his mom Jean Davis, yuck it was even discussing to think, finalizing their divorce papers. Things here were really screed up, ever since his mom married Ken. Yes the Ranch's Farm's whatever's...business had been great but it just wasn't the same. Things for Jean and Ken however took a turn for the worst; they no longer had any feelings for each other. "Hey Mom, Ken," Matt said bitterly." Hopefully she gets some major money from this," he thought. "Hay son," said Jean coming over and giving her son a big hug. Matt ignored her, picked up a jar of peanut butter and went back up stairs. He sat back down on his bed and opened the jar. "cus we all just wanna be big Rockstars liven in hilltop houses driving 15 cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheep will all stay skinny cus we just wont eattt " his cell screeched. He picked it up and heard Junior on the other end sounding really messed up. "Whys he calling here, we haven't talked since" But his thought was cut off by Junior's worried voice," Matt we have a problem," and with that the line went dead.

Their was only one reason Junior would call him, after.if that's why they really are in trouble. Quickly he got out of his room, out of his house, practically running over Ken as he ran to his car. He hoped into his car, than on second thought he hoped out and started running running to see Junior. 

By the time Matt got to there "super secret hiding spot" which was really the swing set that was on his land but very close to Davis, Junior was all ready their.

"What's going on man," Matt asked referring to his call. "The... Is... How... Believe...," was all Junior could chock out not knowing where to begin. "Spit it out Man," Matt yelled grabbing Junior. "Or what you'll kill me like you did Jessie?" "What? What happened to Jessie," asked Matt utterly confused. "You just couldn't let him be happy, move on, all because he owed you half a mill," Junior snorted back. "What the hell are you talking about? Jessie paided me back, and I heard he got out of gamboling met a girl and got married," stated Matt, in a matter of fact sort of way. Junior looked down lifting his eyes to Matt's as he said, "Whose wedding do you think we never got to. You left a mess behind. And the girl well if you don't believe me just _look_ at herÉ. She hasn't forgotten," and with that Junior left he left his former Best Friend and his former Brother to stand and rot in their old "super secret hangout". "Who needs him," Junior thought. "But I have to tell them, tell them both."

**Davis**

As Dani led Kris down to the stables she was thinking about their "talk". Normally Kris wouldn't say anything, normally she would have just kept it to herself, and she had a feeling that Dani was the same way. Her ex shrink was right; it does feel good to talk. 

Suddenly Kris was overcome with a rancid smell. "What is that," she asked Dani clearly referring to the smell. "Horses," replied Dani still very excited. "Here they are," she said opening the barn door spreading her arms out like she is unveiling a major prize. "Um, now whom would she like the most," Dani asked herself, clearly, deeply in thought. Kris heard a horse "Nay" or whatever they do to talk, and walked over to the sound. It appears a horse was having a hissy fit. 

Kris didn't know why but she felt compelled to go over and pet him. "You're a good boy aren't youÉ" looking down to see the horses name. "Wildfire," Dani said with a simile on her face. Kris turned around startled. "Wildfire," Kris repeated with a simile. "He is a major troublemaker," Dani added. "Well you don't look like a troublemaker to me Wildfire." Do you want to ride him," asked Dani with her wining simile on her face. Kris looked at Dani and than back to Wildfire. "UmÉ. Not know maybe later. Hay they don't happen to have a mall around her all of my clothes have more of a winter vibe and it is clearly summer," said Kris changing the subject still not ready. "Ya lets go," said Dani faking a simile, very suspicious of Kris's intentions of switching activities. 

**Face to Face**

As Kris and Dani pulled out of the malls parking lot, Dani couldn't help it, "Kris," Kris's head turned in Dani's direction. "Why didn't you want to ride Wildfire? And than run out to go shopping." Not that I am complaining," Dani added quickly. Kris smiled, "I just the last time I was on a horse I got a call saying that my mom OD'ed. " Seeing the look on Dani's face she added, " It wasn't the first time but it was the last. I was 13É. It was the same year I met Jessie." "Oh" was all Dani said the rest of the ride home.

"I have to tell Dani and Kris," thought a panicking Junior. "Dani first," he finally decided. " Know they just have to getÉ" Junior heard the door open and decided that he had to no madder what. 

"Dani" Junior said. "Can I speak with you in the kitchen?" "Sure," answered Dani confused. Junior led Dani to the kitchen and Kris sat on he couch and turned on he TVÉ something had to be on.

"Dani," said Junior ashamed and serious. "Junior what's wrong," asked Dani concerned. "KrisÉÉ. JessieÉÉ" "You didn't" screamed Dani cutting him off. "No, I didn't, But I might as well have," "oh my god," mumbled Dani. "Who did?" Junior looked down and as he looked up he said "Matt." "OH MY GOD, heÉ" Dani's sobs were cut of by a scream.

"YOU" Kris screamed. "YOU RUNENED MY LIFE, YOU TOOK HIM, YOU TOOK EVERYTHING! HE WAS MY EVERYTHING, HE WAS THE ONE WE WERE GETTING MARRIED AND YOU TOOK THAT. YOU TOOK MY FUTURE, MY HUSBAND, AND MY FAMILY" by know she was on the ground crying. Dani rushed over and yelled at Matt. Kris was trying to get out of Junior and Dani's grip and hit the bastered that stole her life. "I'M SORRY OKAY I'M SORRY," Matt was screaming back over and over again. Kris got out of Dani and Juniors grip stood up and yelled, " SORRY WONT BRING BACK THE 3 MONTHS OF MY LIFE, SORRY WONT HEAL ME OF ALL WOUNDS, AND SORRY SHURE AS HELL WONT BRING HIM BACK!" "I know," replied Matt a lot quitter knows. "DO YOU," screamed Kris. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE PITTY YOU, FOR EVERYONE TO BABY YOU? HAVE YOU EVER LOST ANYONE THAT WAS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN LIFE IT'S SELF?" When Matt didn't answer Kris carried on, "DO YOU HAVE TO SPEND EVERYDAY WONDERING WHAT IF? DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE, THAT EVERY TIME YOU TURN AROUND, EVERYTHING REMINDS YOU HIM? THE LAST WORDS OF THE ONE YOU LOVE REPLAYING IN YOUR HEAD 24/7? KNOWING THAT HIS KILLER IS'ENT BEHIND BARS? THEIRS ONLY ONE THING THAT WE BOTH HAVE TO LIVE WITH, SEEING THAT NIGHT EVERY DAY REPLAYING IN OUR HEADS; OR DID YOU HAPPEN TO ESCAPE THAT BURDEN TO? And with that Kris decided that she was done yelling, he got the point and he will keep getting it every day that he is locked up, so she turned around got out her cell dallied 911 and went up stairs. "Doesn't madder if he gets away, know they can find him." 

Junior and Dani didn't know what to do. So they just stood there and waited for the cops to come. When they finally did Matt went off, he didn't hold it ageist them he under stood, he was even a little happy to go, after hearing what he did. 

As Matt was cuffed and put in the car all he could think about was how he hurt poor, beautiful, kind, Kris. Why this was happing he didn't know, but he was falling in love with the girl that HE made sure was alone. Maybe he really was sick. He barely even cared about the fact that he KILLED Jessie.

Kris was up in her spring room sitting on her bed tears in her eyes, trying to evaluate the whole night. When she heard a knock at the door. "Can I come in," she heard Junior ask. "No," replied Kris. He opened the door anyway came in and shut it. "Since it seems so very argent, what," said Kris bitterly. "I'm sorry Kris I..." she cut him off, "Look I don't need your pity so if that's" "Kris," she said know sitting on the bed looking in her eye's, "I knew about the accent the hole time," but once again Kris tried to cut him off. He put his finger to her mouth to silence her. " The night MattÉ he wasn't at the wedding and neither were you guys so me, your brother, Jessie's sister, and both of your dad's went to look for you guy's. Wail we were out I saw Matt, and he looked like crap so I stopped and picked him up and drove him to the hotel. Their he tolled me what happened, I should have well it doesn't madder what I should have done, but it madders that I didn't, I left him there and went to join the others, but I knew, and I never told, and I should have turned him in, I'm sorry. Kris didn't say anything, she just sat their taking it all in. "You should have stopped him," Junior looked down disgraced. "But I understand the confusion and sticking up for your friend so I guess that I could forgive you, if promise me something." Kris said looking up at him. "Anything." "To the best of your ability do you Ken Davis Junior promise not to let this happen to anyone else" "I promise you Kris Firillo that I will never let that happen to anyone else," Junior said with a small simile. "Than Junior Davis I forgive you, and release you of _this_ sin," she said smiling and waving her hands over his head like a fairy godmother. 

"Wait what's with the emphasis on this?" Kris just laughed, "Good night Junior," she said pointing to door. "Good night Kris."

"Junior may I speak to you for a minute," came the angry voice of his father. Junior fallowed the voice all the way to the study. "Son what happened tonight?" "Where to begin he thought." "Um well Kris and Dani went shopping and bonded," his father razed an eyebrow in question. "You know girls, they probably watched chick flicks, ate ice cream and gushed about how hot Orlando Bloom is, know back to the daily duties," Junior laughed, "sorry, Kris and I talked and Matt was arrested for a hit and run, drunk driving and accidental murder. Oh and Wildfire was nice to Kris," Junior said hoping his dad didn't here the whole arrested thing. 

And oh he did, but that wasn't what made him boiling mad, "KEN DAVIS JUNIOR, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TRUBLE!"

_Chapter 2 is now over. Yes I no, where is this going well don't worry because I have a lot of ideas for future chapters. Thanks for everyone who has been reading and or reviewing. And btw when this story was just bits and peaces in my mind, the killer was always the same person. _


	3. Sympathy and Secreats

_Hi everyone! This is the next chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and add me to their favorite and alerts! Sorry for the delay lol I no it was only a couple of days but it felt so much longer, well enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters you recognize but I do own Jessie and Chris, and the concept is 100 mine.**

"Oh my god, I am not falling for Kris," thought Junior outraged after his conversation with his father. "I mean she is still hung up on her ex. Not that I blame her, I mean he was killed. Why am I thinking about her isn't that ageist the rules?" This train of thought continued for hours, even after he went to bed.

Having this whole thing with Kris and Jessie being brought up heightened some horrible memories for Dani. All she could think about was R.J. " God, I miss him," she thought. I miss everything about him, everything we used to do together. How he would hold me in his arms, and how he would turn everything into a joke," she smiled. "I remembered the first time we met," she just laughed remembering it. Than her thoughts took a sudden turn, "God, if I were Kris I would never forgive Matt, if someone took R.J. form me, I would loose it." But the question that really bugged her, was" How could Matt do that, and run away," she felt discussed just thinking that she used to date him.

"Dad, Jace. It's Kris, um, they found the guy, well I...I did," Kris said on the phone, very quietly. " Kris, I am so sorry," her dad said sounding very quit over the phone. "Kris, do you want to come home," Jace asked. "No, I think I will be fine," Kris said totally lying. Both Jase and her Dad could tell she was lying, so they made a counter offer, " Well than we are coming their," when they herd Kris about to object, they added, "Just for a while." " Okay fine," Kris said. " Well we will be their tomorrow." "Kay bye," and with that Kris hung up, went to bed, and reflected on the events of the day.

By the time Kris woke up and went down stairs, Jase and her dad, Chris, were all ready their. "What time is it," Kris asked no one in particular worried that she overslept. " Don't worry its only 8:00 AM," Jase informed her. "How did you guys get here so quickly," Kris asked. "An hour ago, we dropped our stuff off at the hotel," Chris answered. "Oh," was the last thing Kris said before going to the kitchen for breakfast.

After Kris had finished eating Jase and Chris exchanged a look, than Jase asked," Kris how... How are you holding up?" "Fine... Considering..." she broke off, " Holy shit," she said looking at her watch, "Look its grate to see you guys but I have to go, I will be back later, we can talk then." Than Kris got up and went out the slider door. "She isn't going to talk to _us_ is she," Jase asked their dad, already knowing the answer. "Nope," Chris said sitting in the hollow truth. "_Their had to be another way. He couldn't get her to talk to him... without her blowing up...shed hate him, and ME, I suppose she has a right to know, I should tell her... But theirs no way she is going to take this well" _Chris thought. Or maybe she would... Ya right.

_Sorry this is so short but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger I wanted to hold you guys in suspense. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review...BTW I am not sure if I like where the story is going or if I want to continue. So any suggestions and comments will help me keep momentum... cus I am thinking about stopping._

_**Happy Easter and for those of you that don't celibate Easter happy spring brake. **_

Kayla


	4. Going Crazy 4 u AN HELP

_Hi everyone well u can officaly hate me!! I am SO SORRY that i was so late w/ an update! and for thous of you who are still reading thank you! i sorta lost fath in this story and i got bussy w/ school and re odsesing w/ twilight. And here it is i will try to update way sooner next time! and yes if u guys still want a story than i will update!!_ I do not own all **the chacteris you recognize but I do own Jessie and Chris and this is 100 my consecpt.**

**Lost in Crazy town**

"I wonder where Kris is? I have to stop thinking about here. Well I hope she is okay. That I dident hurt her to badly... Dude you cant be thinking about her...Its just not right... I could have sworn that he was their..." "Dude your dulingual, you killed him," said the crazy voice of what Matt could olny assume was his concince that was hunting him ever since the acendent.

**Back on the Ranch**

"Your a good horse arnt ya boy," said Kris peting Wildfire. "I no you feel, caged in, just wanting to be free. Come on," she said opening the barn pen thing he was being held in, "Lets go for a ride." After Kris saidled up Wildfire, she hopped on his back and rode off onto a taril.

"God I missed this," Kris thought feeling the wind in her hair and the way her and Wildfire were almost one.

**IN Da Club (N/A ha ha lol sry inside joke)**

"Your in for a night of fun and games" Junior said to his girl of the hour. "What kind of games," she asked in a "sexy" voice. _"God they always try so hard, I bet I could have anyone I want... well excpt K... No bad Junior! Cant think about... well I never end up folling my dads rules. I guess when she is..." _but his tarin of thought was cut short by a kiss on his neck. "You never awncered my question," Jenn or Jessica, or Jamie, or maby it was Steff stated biteing his ear. He had no idea why but he was suddenly not intersted in Steff, if thats what her name. "You know," Junior said facking a yawn and puchin her off his lap, "I am pretty tiried, I think I am just gonna head in." Steff was running to catch up with him, " Call me," she said sliping him her number. "Ya by," Junior said distracted already throwing away the peace of paper she had given him.

"Do we have to come _here,"_ Kris asked refering to the club that is refreed to as _"Peats". _"Yes," Dani replied simply. " Why," Kris asked, cilrly anoied. "Because, alicol is a healing tool, as long as... oh never mind." "Look Dani thats sweet but, but I dont drink," Kris stated. "Well than we will sit back and injoy the show," as Dani said this she pointed to the stage as A Fine Frenzy came on. (N/A i love them.)

"Hey guys," said Junior putting his arms around both Kris and Dani. "Hey," they both said in unision. _"God Kris is so beautiful,"_ he thought looking at Kris. She was waring dark Jenes and a red ruffle blose, light makeup, and her raven hair down. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods," Junior asked his sister and the girl he was falling for. " To drown my pain in achole," Kris said laughing. Junior picked up her drink, examened it, and said, " Wow you really suck at drownding." "Ya I'm not much of a drinker," Kris replied.

The music started and they all turned to the stage.

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left, you kissed my lips

You told me you would never, ever forget

These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy

To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do.

(I DONT NO WHAT TO DO FROM HERE!! I HAVE BEEN ON A RIGHTERS BLOCK LIKE there is SOMETHING THAT I REALLY WANT TO DO BUT I CANT FIND THE RIGHT WAY TO DO IT!! URG ANYONE WHO CAN HELP ME W/ THIS PROBLEM PLEASE PM ME!! KNOW YOU MIGHT THINK WHATS IN IT FOR YOU AND WHAT U WILL GET IS SPORILERS and CHAPTERS B4 THEY COME OUT!! SO YA I WILL END HERE AND TRY TO MAKE IT WORK!!)

Thank you for reading sorry for all of the earrs.

-Kayla


End file.
